Pale and Blue
by vampiresaremylife
Summary: What it says Pale And blue! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Pale and Blue

This morning was going to be dreadful, I thought. I dressed in my usual black. I grabbed the first black shirt I saw, same as the pants. I snatched my boots from my closet. I grabbed my phone, attached it to my pants. "Hey." Jason called for me from his phone. I grabbed it. "Hey, I 'm almost ready ill meet you at the office." I told him, now hurrying. I quickly brushed my teeth. Ran the brush threw my hair, skipping breakfast. I got into my car, pushing my foot harder on the gas pedal urging the sleek car to go faster. I got to the office in the nick of time Jason meet me out there with Kirk right behind him. "We have a new case for you." Kirk informed me, Jason gave him a cold stare. "What?" Kirk asked him. Jason just shook his head. "Anyways, you need to enroll in this high school, today.And try to find out as much as you can about, Aden and Felix Derson." He finished. I stepped out of the car. "Why?" I asked looking up at Jason. As did Kirk. "Well, these guys have been on the wanted list by the CIA and the FBI. So I put you to the case, if you're alright with it." He said looking at my face waiting for my reaction. I stared back at him. "No, it's alright, just hand me the paper." I told him. He handed me the paper. I skimmed over it. "Ok well if I'm doing this case, I can't out to the range tonight." I told him looking where I put my car keys. Of coarse they were in my hands. Stupid me. "Oh, right the rang I forgot." He spoke the truth to me. "So Kirk do you want to go to the range with me?" Felix asked turning to face him. "Is that a date?" He asked. I had to put the paper over my mouth to make me not laugh out loud. Jason was fuming. Jason started to walk away, angry like always. Kirk following him like a trained puppy. "Hold on, I'm going to hurt some one if I do this." He said looking at his shoes. I chuckled and got in my car.

"Bye guys, hey dinners at my place at six don't be late!" I called to them. They waved and nodded. Then started arguing again. From the office to the school wasn't that far away. I parked, locked the car. Walked up to the school, all the students stared at me. When I reached the steps there seemed to be a crowd. All admiring my beauty or was it my presence? I couldn't tell. I pushed through the crowd, although I didn't need too. They all started forming in two lines when I reached them. Boy this is going to be fun, I thought. I noticed that one boy really didn't seem awestruck as the other people. He just sneered when he caught my stare. What's his problem? I thought. He was strangely pale, and had icy blue eyes. He was still looking at me. I tried to give him the same cold stare, but I failed I needed those icy eyes instead of flashing green ones. I guess it didn't have the same affect, because he stalked off. I hope he doesn't get in my way while I'm working on my case. I was just here to see my classes then to get back to the office. I checked out my classes. Grabbed this slip that this, gray haired woman handed me at the front office. "Thank you." I told her kindly giving her my award wining smile. She tried to return that smile, but didn't succeed .I was headed to the door when that pale guy came walking in. He opened the door and saw me. I glanced at him. I froze. Move! I screamed through my mind. Finally I was able to move my legs. When he saw that I was five feet away from him, he let the door close right on my face. My nose was inches away from hitting that door. And again what is his problem? I opened the door for myself. I was sure that the gray haired woman was not aware of the icy guy's problem. I let it drop. I headed out to my car. I put the stuff in the passenger seat. I headed back out to the office.

When I got there, I recapped what happened. They were as curious I was. Suddenly the thought 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Ran through my mind. I laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Kirk asked. "Nothing." I told him. He let it drop. "Alright, do you guys have a lead up yet for my 'Victims'?" I asked him nicknaming the guys that I'm after. "No we don't." Jason said. I sighed. I went home shortly after that. I was expecting them to bring movies. And I would get the take-out, or we would just raid my fridge. I called the order in, grateful that I didn't have to go anywhere. To have time to do whatever I wanted. I grabbed my laptop, and trudged down the stairs. I pulled up Google, and typed in _vampires with icy blue eyes and pale skin._ The only thing that the search engine pulled up was a few websites for vampire freaks. Stupid me, searching for vampires. a like that could possibly be him._ A vampire_. I turned my computer off. Just in time, the food and my friends came. I paid the man, and the walked in. "So what movies did you bring?" I asked them, as I sat the piping hot containers containing our dinner. "Uh, the Borne series, Tomb raider One and Two, National Treasure," He said as Jason walked in to the living room. Kirk added, "We thought you could learn some tricks for the case." He said giving me a half smile. "Ha." I told him. We both walked into the living room.


	2. SITE

Ok, sorry guys, about that site thing, here is the link: will be putting up thing in Home so that way you can suscribe to my site and become a memeber


End file.
